


Homestead

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Homestead, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Sabin wipes sweat off his brow as he puts in the next post. It wasn’t much, but it was home.
Relationships: Cayenne Garamonde | Cyan Garamonde & Gau & Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro, Cayenne Garamonde | Cyan Garamonde/Macías "Mash" Rene Figaro | Sabin Rene Figaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Homestead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).



Sabin cheered loudly, sweat dripping down his face as he hammered the last post into place. The sound of his mallet slamming the wood into the ground had been a constant noise over the last several days. This was important, if dull, work. He didn't mind, though. It was for a reason.

Finally it was in deep enough to call it good. Sabin carelessly tossed the mallet down and made to wipe his face off with his shirt. He was confused for a moment before he remembered that he'd taken his shirt off in the Veldt heat. Where in the world had he taken it off at…?

A muffled "Gau!" caught him by surprise. Sabin jumped and spun around. Sitting there with something in his mouth was his son. The wild boy was clearly grinning.

"Gau! You startled me!" Sabin said, making a show of clutching his chest.

"Mr. Thou!" Again, his words were muffled. "Gau has shirt!"

Sabin blinked before it connected. "Oh! Right! Thanks."

He tried to pick the shirt up, but found that Gau wasn't letting go. The boy pulled hard against Sabin's grip.

"Oh, so you want to play? Fine then. Let's play!"

Sabin gleefully tackled his ward to Gau's surprise. The two fell into a tangle as Sabin wrestled for his shirt back. They rolled back and forth against the ground, the dirt stirring up and covering both of them.

Sabin managed to pin Gau down with an arm while pulling against the fabric in the boy's mouth. He was _certain_ he had won. Smugly he said, "Ready to give up?"

Suddenly he was eating foot as Gau wrangled his leg around Sabin's shoulders. It surprised Sabin enough that he let go of his shirt momentarily. Gau took it as an opportunity to slip through his grasp, sliding under his arm and rolling clear.

"Gau! Gau! Uwaooo~" his son cheered several meters away, waving the shirt like a flag.

Sabin flopped down on his butt inelegantly as he took in the scene. Seeing Gau so happy, dancing and singing his joy...it made Sabin happy. There was one other person missing from the picture that would have made it perfect.

His task was finished. They should go in to see how things were looking.

"C'mon, Gau." Sabin got up and waved for the boy to follow him. "Let's go home."

"Home!" Gau practically shot past Sabin towards the little newly-built house where their family unit lived. He ran on all fours, speeding faster than even the time that Terra and Cyan had tag-teamed some Behemoth meat into quick jerky.

Sabin smiled. It was a good day, he decided as he slowly made his way towards their home. Long and tedious at points, but good nonetheless. And it was about to get better.

It took him probably double the time it took Gau to get home. When he got there, the door was wide open.

"Gau!" Sabin shouted in. As he closed the door, he noted loudly, " _Some_ one forgot to close the door!"

The head of his son popped out from behind the corner leading to the kitchen. He said through the food in his mouth, "Gau sorry! Gau forget!"

"Sir Gau! Thou doth know better!" Cyan's voice chastised from behind Gau. Sabin's smile grew wider at the sound.

"Gau hungry," Gau defended, skipping down the hallway to Sabin. "Me no good not full."

"I suppose at least thou washed thine hands," Cyan allowed as he turned the corner.

Sabin couldn't help but quietly chuckle yet again at what his husband was wearing.

"Why doest thou laugh, Sabin?" Again warmth flooded Sabin at the fact that he was no longer 'sir' to Cyan. It had taken long enough to happen. Continuing, oblivious to Sabin's thoughts, Cyan grumbled, "Thou laughs at my apron?"

"Noooooo, what? Of course not!" Sabin said, cheeks puffing with withheld laughter. He shouldn't laugh. He shouldn't! But, it was pink, and floofy, with lace trimming and 'kiss the cook' sewed into it...

Cyan sighed. "Thou canst laugh."

It was all Sabin needed. A loud, long laugh escaped his throat as he looked at his prim-and-proper swordsman husband. It was ridiculous! Cyan wore the apron _over his armor_. What? _Why_? Who knew besides Cyan!

Gau joined in the laughter, rolling against the floor happily. He suddenly paused, then asked, "Why we laughing?"

That got Cyan to laugh too. That seemed to be enough for Gau as all three of them were now laughing.

"Thou hast good timing," Cyan said once he had calmed down. "The cheesecake has finished baking."

"Why do they call it 'cheesecake'?" Sabin asked as he made for the kitchen, passing by Gau and stopping next to Cyan.

"I doth not know. I—"

The three of them jumped as a loud pounding noise, like a stampede, started suddenly. They rushed to the door as one and opened it to look out. In the distance a Malboro was chasing what looked to be a hoard of young Brachiosaur. They were trampling everything in their wake. Including, to Sabin's horror, his newly-finished posts for their fence.

"My fence! My beautiful fence!" Sabin dramatically fell to his knees, hands pressed against the frame of the door. "Whyyyyyy?!"

Two hands pat each of his shoulders. He looked up to see Gau on one side and Cyan on the other. Gau looked sad as he said, "Gau sorry. Mr. Thou worked hard on fence."

"It will be fine," Cyan said more encouragingly. "It didst not take long to put up before."

Sabin was practically crying as he said, "Three. Days."

Cyan balked. " _Three days_? How didst that take three days?!"

"Hammering wood into the ground is harder than you'd think," Sabin murmured defensively.

"'Tis a simple task! Watch." Cyan cockily walked over to the side of the house where they had piled bundles of wood to turn into posts and other useful things. He picked up a piece that was bigger and thicker than the posts Sabin had been hammering in. He flipped it around until he was holding the thicker portion in his hands like a sword.

Sabin watched as instructed, unimpressed. What did Cyan think he was doing? What was he gonna do, cut a hole in the ground with the wood?

Cyan activated one of his sword arts at that moment, then jumped into the air. He spun around before thrusting hard at the ground. A shockwave burst from him, making Sabin have to brace himself to not get thrown backwards. Gau let himself fly, clearly enjoying tumbling against the ground. Eventually everything settled down enough that Sabin could drop his guard.

His jaw dropped. The post was _in the ground._ Really far, too, from what Sabin could see.

Smugly, Cyan said, "Thou canst not do this?"

"Well, _no_!" Sabin has a brilliant idea then. "How about you put the posts in!"

"Nonsense," his husband said dismissively. "'It's my duty to mind the home."

"Maybe I should mind the home?" Sabin asked, mostly joking.

"Thou burnt our _last_ home down trying to bake supper," Cyan noted drily.

"How was I supposed to know that flour can explode?" Sabin playfully grumbled.

Cyan chuckled. Then he murmured, almost embarrassed, "If thou hast the patience…"

"Hm?" Sabin was paying attention now.

"...I couldst teach thou to do it," Cyan offered, ducking his face away.

Sabin blinked before he gave his husband a giant smile. Cyan had _never_ offered to teach him his secret sword art technique things! How could he let this opportunity go?!

"I would _love_ to!" Sabin practically gushed. "When do we start?"

Cyan thought for a moment. "After supper. Thou must be at full strength to learn these techniques."

"Alright!" Sabin hopped to his feet. He walked over and grabbed Chan's hand. As he began dragging him to the house, Sabin said, "What're we waitin' for? Let's get to eating so we can get to learning!"

Cyan let out a cry of protest at getting dragged but said nothing else as they went back into the house. Sabin continued pulling him all the way down the hallway into the kitchen. Sabin began, "Time to chow—"

He stopped suddenly, prompting Cyan to run into him.

"Sabin! Why doth thou stop?" The swordsman peeked around him and gaped.

Gau had paused to stare at them. His face was covered in what looked to be cheesecake and he had what looked like the rest of it in his fist. A guilty smile was on his face as he muttered, "Gau hungry, and pie look good."

"The cheesecake!" Cyan took on his 'fatherly' poss and said, "Sir Gau! You are grounded!"

"Wh _aaaaaaat_? Gau grounded!?" Gau huffed. "Gau hungry! Gau eat!" He gave Cyan the evil eye. "You want Gau starve?"

"What?! No!" Cyan said, flustered, "Thou willst not starve by eating in moderation!"

"Let the kid eat his cheesecake," Sabin said sneakily, wrapping an arm around Cyan's middle. "We can go do somethin' else while he's busy."

"Sabin, thou art not taking this seriously!" Cyan grumbled. "Sir Gau must learn table manners."

"That can be for another time." Sabin was pretty riled up now. Cyan was just so _amazing_ that it blew Sabin's mind. All he wanted to do at the moment was bury himself in Cyan and forget the posts.

At least, until tomorrow. Tonight could just be them and their family.


End file.
